


Swimming Lessons

by R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Gay Sakurauchi Riko, How was that not a tag???, Kissing, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Tutoring, kabedon, that was already a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: To give her a break, You invites Riko out to the swimming pool to teach her how to swim.





	Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> So somehow I managed to write this in like 4 hours earlier today. If you ask me how, I will tell you that I have no idea and that some demon was probably possessing my body or something. Anyway I realised that despite loving swimming, I have never wrote anything YouRiko that involved it... time to fix that I guess.
> 
> Thank you to xcamay (tumblr and Ao3), Mega_Honk (twitter), polarbearsign (tumblr) and illichi (twitter and tumblr) for proof reading this. I wasn't expecting so many people to respond to my asking and don't like saying no, but you all helped out.

Riko slowly extends her foot towards the water, dipping her toes beyond the surface before immediately pulling back, shivering as she does. She starts taking a few deep breaths before trying again, with the same result.

She sees a flash of color to her left as a body jumps from the side of the pool next to her, making a perfect arc as it enters the pool with almost no splash. A few seconds later, a head of ashen hair breaks the surface of the water. “It is best to do it in one go,” You says as she watches Riko’s apprehension. “You get used to it much quicker.”

Riko looks at the girl in the water. “O-Okay…” She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes to prepare herself. She can hear You moving about in the water. “3…” She shuffles her feet to the water’s edge, feeling the water splashing onto her toes. “2…” She takes another deep breath. “AAAAAHHHH!” She screams as a hand reaches up and pulls her into the water.

The water is not as cold as she was expecting, but when she manages to orient herself, she still finds herself shivering, her arms crossed over her chest. “Y-You-ch-cha-n… w-why…”

“You were taking too long, we don’t have all day.” You smiles as she bounces around in the water. “Don’t worry, you will warm up within seconds.”

As You says this, Riko feels herself warming up. She looks at the girl in front of her, watching her move around in the water. She straightens her body up a little and finds her eyes looking back at You, at how her swimsuit clings to her body and how smooth her skin looks.

Riko feels blood rushing to her cheeks. Now is not the time to be admiring You. She looks away to try and hide her blush. “O-Okay… what now?”

“Now we swim!” You reaches over and takes Riko’s hand in her own. “Here, come to the side.” She drags Riko over to the edge of the pool.

Riko feels a warmth spread through her body as You takes her hand. She lets herself get swept away by the girl as she feels the blush spreading across her cheeks.

“I want you to swim to the other side and back,” You says as the two reach the side.

“H-Huh?” Riko shakes her head out of her daze. “O-Okay…” Reluctantly, she drops You’s hand and takes a deep breath. Her arms go to the side of the pool. After a few seconds of waiting, she pushes off.

You watches her carefully as she swims, taking note of her technique as she goes. When Riko returns she takes a step back to give the girl some time to recover. “That was pretty good Riko-chan. You would’ve been fine without this session.”

“Th-Thanks You-chan.” She feels the color returning to her cheek as she hears the compliments.

“Make sure you watch what your head does while you breathe though. You were lifting it up instead of turning to the side.” She tries to demonstrate as she does this, but only accomplishes a display worthy of a comedy show.

Riko can’t help but giggle as she watches You, a massive smile plastered on her face.

“As for other things, your arms are a little off as they enter the water.” This is much easier to demonstrate. She shows Riko how her arms almost brush her ears and how her hand is turned so it slices the water as it enters.

Riko watches everything You does intently, making sure to take as much of it in as possible. As she does, she is unable to stop herself from admiring just how clean You’s form is as she demonstrates. She can tell that she has been practicing a lot and it really shows.

You straightens up once she is finished. “Do you want to give it a go then?” She takes Riko’s hand again and pulls her along. “This time for a length, and I will join you.”

“O-Okay…” Riko takes another deep breath, unintentionally squeezing You’s hand as she does. “Let’s go.” She looks over at You to see her gazing at the other end of the pool. She finds herself unable to look away, watching the girl’s eyes gleam.

It is then that You looks towards the pianist, smiling when their eyes meet. Riko feels her heart beating faster. This time it is You’s turn to squeeze her hand and Riko feels her heart leap in her chest. She nods her head, dropping the other girl’s hand once again as she tries to get the images of You from her mind, so she can focus on the swim.

“Okay… here we go!” You gets in position, waiting for Riko to do the same. “Full speed ahead, Yousoro!” She shouts it out before she pushes off, her arms creating a speeding arrow that travels underwater for a good third of the pool before she breaks the surface and immediately transitions into a full sprint.

Riko suddenly realizes that she is meant to be doing the same and quickly pushes herself off the wall. As she starts to swim, she replays everything that You taught her in her mind.

At first, she looks more like she is flailing around in the water than swimming. However, as she swims she gets the hang of things and starts to speed up.

When she finishes she stands up and looks at You. She pauses to catch her breath a little. “Y-You… looked perfect…”

You giggles when she hears that, before her lips curl into a smirk. “And what about now?”

Riko is at a loss for words. What can she say to that? She feels blood rushing to her cheeks yet again. “I… uh… um…” She tries to get some form of words out of her lips. Her gaze can’t help but fall on You’s body, starting at her chest and slowly moving down to the girl’s legs. She truly is beautiful.

You starts to giggle again. “You are adorable.” She lets Riko have a few more seconds to try to compose herself. “You are definitely improving though.”

The compliment does not help Riko compose herself at all. She finds herself getting more and more flustered. “Th-Thanks…” She tries to take a deep breath. “Can I watch you do one?”

You’s smile grows. “Of course.” She gets back in position and pushes off from the wall. Once more she glides about a third of the way underwater, transitioning back into a sprint as she surfaces. This time Riko gets to admire the girl’s technique. There is almost no splash as her arms enter the water her arms pulling the water back as her legs seem propel her forward and her other arm circle above the water.

You is almost at the other end of the pool already, she disappears for a few seconds, spinning around under the water before she pushes off the other wall and starts her return journey. Riko can’t help but smile as she watches the girl. This is truly the example of someone in their natural environment.

It feels like no time at all passes between You setting off and returning, but every second of that is spent by Riko staring at the girl intently. Making sure she can see all the advice that she received in action.

You stands up in the water, looking towards Riko as she does. “Do you want another try?” She steps back to let Riko have some more space.

“H-Huh… um… s-sure…” Riko is still unsure what to say after the elegant display that she was just presented with. She gets into position, takes a deep breath and pushes off the wall.

When she gets back, she finds herself surfacing right next to You. She looks over towards the girl to find herself staring into her eyes. There is something a little different about the girl, she seems to have a completely different expression on her face. Riko’s heart starts to race again as she is unable to look away.

“Riko-chan…” You says as she reaches her hand up to the girl’s shoulder. “You really are improving…” She steps to the side a little, not breaking their gaze, but just enough so that the side of the pool is behind Riko. “Let me give you a reward.”

You steps forward, Riko feels her heart go into overdrive. She tries to back up, but only manages to get herself trapped between You and the wall. She feels a hand trap her even more and another capture her chin and the rest of her body melts. How could something she reads about all the time be happening to her? “Here you go…” You slowly shuts her eyelids and starts to lean forward. Riko does the same, trying to prepare herself for the kiss.

The feeling of You’s lips against her own sends a spark coursing through her body. She slides her hands onto the diver’s hips, slowly pulling them closer together. As this happens she feels You’s leg slide between her own.

A little while later, You pulls away. “You need to be less obvious when you are checking someone out.” She leans forward to peck Riko on the lips.

Riko’s eyes slowly open as she hears this. “Y-You knew…”

You starts to giggle a little. “Of course I did silly, it has been obvious you liked me for a while.” She takes a step back. “That is why I invited you out here, so we could have some time to ourselves.”

Riko felt herself blush. “Y-You-chan…” She dives forward and pulls the other girl into a hug. “You are so stupid.”

You returns the hug, pressing a kiss into Riko’s neck as she does. As it breaks she lets a smile form on her face. “Hey, Riko…” She waits for Riko to look at her before continuing. “…do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Even after everything that just happened, Riko’s mouth still falls open. Her heartbeat picks up again as she tries to register what exactly she just heard. As the gears in her head finally click into place her face lights up. “Y-Yes! Of course I will!” It is her turn to kiss You this time.

A few seconds later, the kiss breaks away and You takes Riko’s hand in her own. “Do you want to ditch the pool and go get lunch somewhere?”

“It would be my pleasure!” Riko’s lips curl into a smile, before she grins at her… girlfriend. She wraps her arms around You’s neck and pulls her into another kiss.  

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say it was really nice to write YouRiko again, I feel I say this every time I take a shortish break, but this was a joy to write. I am actually considering continuing this and turning it into something more, like what happens after. Let me know if you would want that, as well as any feedback as I always want to improve in any way that I can.


End file.
